


Snakes and Piercings

by Outerspaceracecar



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angry Gaz (Invader Zim), Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, First Kiss, French Kissing, Frottage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeout Session, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Who tf knows, ZaDr, Zim is an idiot, also he's 19, cause I have no friends, dib has ear gauges, gaz is gonna murder them someday, i mix up my languages sometimes, let me know if I made mistakes, possesive!zim (Invader Zim), privacy? never heard of her, rated for swearing and a pretty heavy makeout session, snake bites, zim needs to chill, zim needs to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceracecar/pseuds/Outerspaceracecar
Summary: I just want Dib to have his lips pierced and makeout with Zim  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Snakes and Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at formating :{  
> WHY CAN'T I PUT INDENTS?

Dib was finally home free, after spending two months working as an intern for his dad, he was back at home. Membrane had cut him a deal; Dib graduated in June and wanted to take the year off, dad wanted him to go to some prestigious science university. He hadn’t applied for college because he honestly wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted to do. He’d been too busy going on monster hunts and dealing with Zim’s shenanigans. Their agreement: Dib interned for the summer at the lab and he’d be left to his own devices until application season (January) for next year, which was a start. Now that he was finished, it meant more time to spend with Zim. He hadn’t seen the alien since his internship began, the long hours didn’t leave much time to spare (Science never sleeps, son!). Dib had a bit of a surprise for him to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Flashback~

Back at the start of Hi Skool, Zim had given up on trying to take over the planet. He’d found out his mission was a sham, learning the Tallest had abandoned him sent Zim into a depression spiral. It had started with him skipping classes every once in a while, when he was there he left Dib alone, no more instigating fights or framing him into detention. Dib didn’t understand it and his suspicions rose at first, assuming it was another trick to distract him from some world-ending plot. But all he saw from any of his cameras bugging Zim’s base, was Gir rolling around in nachos whilst somehow getting waffle mix on the ceiling and Zim just sitting, staring at the television, whether it was on or not. Over a month went by, Dib let his guard down a bit and focused on getting proof of other cryptids. For a while, Dib loved it, being left alone, no more getting in trouble for shit he didn’t do, not having Zim around every corner to pester him was freeing. Until the loneliness set in. Dib was always so hung up on proving Zim’s alien nature to the world he’d never made any other friends, not that they were friends at the time anyways, but… Zim was dejected, and Dib didn’t know what to do about it. Zim stopped showing for their weekly battles and boredom eventually got the best of Dib. Walking to the door of Zim’s base was the easiest it had ever been, not a single gnome tried to fry him. Dib walked in and wordlessly turned the TV on, Zim not even sparing him a glance, Dib put a disc for season 1 of Mysterious Mysteries in and hit play and took a seat next to Zim on the couch.   
It started slowly, slower than Dib felt he could deal with at times. Nevertheless, it did get better. Every day after skool, Dib would come over, put something on the television and just sit with Zim. It was during Killer Klowns from Outer Space that Zim finally said something; an offhand comment about the logistics of using candy to trap humans, Dib had laughed, and he could have sworn he’d seen the ghost of a smirk on Zim’s face. Each night after that, he spoke a little more, jabs at Dib’s “beyond horrible” taste in movies, moved onto full debates over whether or not Willy Wonka was literally sugar-coating the slavery of Oompa Loompas. 

The next biggest issue was convincing Zim to buy new clothes because ‘normal humans don’t have clothes that fit them regardless if they grow and they don’t wear the same thing every day! Let alone everyday for years!’ All things considered though, they were having fun. Movie nights got interchanged with video game nights, and those were shared with homework nights that usually ended with Zim complaining over their math questions when he started attending classes again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Zim stands up, angrily flinging his math textbook across the room, " WHY ARE WE RESPONSIBLE FOR DETERMINING KATHY'S ARRIVAL TIME TO THE NOISE FESTIVAL?"

Dib looks up exasperated, “Noise festi- no Zim, it’s just a word proble-”

“ZIM DOES NOT CARE FOR THE SALES OF HUMAN SOAP!” he says, kicking Dibs notes onto the floor.

“Zim! You’re not even at that question yet!” Dib yells, gathering the stray notes, he looks up, “You’re supposed to figure out what price attracts customers without losing money-”

“I have no need for filthy human customards-”

“STOP interrupting me, and I don’t either, but it’s math homework, it’s supposed to teach you..uh..financial things” Dib sighs packing up his things, he knows it’s break time when Zim gets like this.

Posing dramatically on top of his textbook, Zim screams, “I DO NOT CARE FOR PETTY FINANCE! ZIM WILL JUST TAKE WHAT HE WANTS!!!”

Dib rolls his eyes, “You’re insufferable.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time grade twelve hit, it was safe to say they were friends. The only issue that came up was when Dib started realizing he might have feelings for Zim. Cue the super awkward week of attempted avoidance. It only ended when Zim got fed up and dragged him out of his psych class by his coat collar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Zim pins Dib sharply against the locker, glaring, “YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME, DIB-SMELLY!”

Still processing what had just happened, Dib responds, “Okay...and..??”

Zim takes a step back, almost shy, and whispers, “Have I done something to upset the Dib?”

He looks so upset, it causes Dib’s chest to hurt. He wants to tell him no, not at all, the opposite really. Dib wants to say to him he’s sorry he’s been a prick, that he's avoiding the green boy, not because of anything he’s done but fear of what Dib might do. If he stays near Zim too long, he might royally fuck their friendship by admitting his feelings or doing something stupid... like kissing him.. or both. Dib really did want to kiss the other boy. He could reach out. Wrap his hand around the back of Zim’s neck, pull him in close, stare into his contacts, trying to see through them. He’d lean in, and when their lips finally touched, it’d be electric, fueling the fire in his stomach, wrapping him up in his arms, pulling Zim as close as they could get. Gently sliding his hand down beneath Zim’s pack, while his tongue prods at Zim’s mouth, requesting access... Dib wonders what Zim’s tongue would feel like on his, would it be rough and sandpapery, like a cat? Maybe it’d be soft as the rest of his skin looked...looking...ZIM IS LOOKING AT HIM!  
Snapping out of his trace, Dib blushes, responding, “What? NO! I..I just have some stuff on my mind right now. That’s all, heh..”  
Zim looks at him for a moment, thinking. Dib just hopes he doesn’t notice how red he must be right now. Zim quirks his head, “Oh? Has the Dib’s parental figure been giving you the lectures of *real science* again?”

“No, it’s not that.” Dib pauses, he knows Zim will keep prying if he doesn’t give him something, “I have...I have a crush, okay?”

Zim blanks, “You wish to CRUSH SOMEONE? Perhaps Zim can assist you in this task.”

Dib can’t help the laugh that escapes “No Zim. I don’t want to crush anyone, “It means I like someone.”

Zim frowns, seeming unsure he responds, “Of course you do Dib-stink, you are the friends with ZIM! YOU LIKE ZIM!” shouting the last bit in his usual “Zim” fashion.

“No, oh my god, Zim. It means I really like them, want to date them, hold hands... kiss and shit.” Dib groans, putting his hand under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Ugh, why am I even trying to explain this to you, Irkens probably don-” 

Before the flustered boy can finish, Zim cuts him off, yelling loud enough the whole skool can probably hear him, “WHO! WHO HAS GIVEN MY DIB THESE FEELINGS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I SHALL DESTROY THEM WITH THE MOST POWERFUL OF WEAPONS AND-”

Stunned for a moment, Dib interrupts, “Wait a second. You don’t need to destroy anyo-” his mind finally processes what Zim said he stops, “Hold up, what do you mean “[your] Dib?”

Zim stills. It was his turn to blush, or at least Dib thinks it’s a blush, Zim’s skin dawning a purplish tint, “Oh.. uh... yes these feelings of “like,” they must belong to Zim.”

“Wait, yo-you want me to like you?” Dib says, looking him in the eyes.

Zim, definitely blushing mumbles, “yes.. you are my Dib-human.”

Dib laughs loudly, “Ha! So you fucking like me and weren’t gonna say anything?!”

Zim scowls at the human, “You were going to just avoid Zim!!”

“Touché. So did you maybe want to go see a movie with me or..?” Dib says, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

“We watch movies together all the time,” Zim replies flatly.

“Shut up,” Dib playfully smacks Zim’s arm, “You know what I mean, idiot.”

A small smile grazes Zim’s lips as he looks up at him, “Yes, Zi- I would like that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They’d been dating for just over a year now. Zim hasn’t seen him face to face since he left. Around two weeks after he started, when he got his first paycheque, The dark-haired boy decided to get something he’d wanted for a while. Dib got snake bite piercings. Ever since he’d been strategically avoiding sending Zim any photos of his face so Zim wouldn’t find out. He wanted it to be a surprise, something new, like when he got the sides of his head shaved the first time. Dib was excited to see how Zim would react. Sure he had his double helix piercing and ear gauges, but this was prominent, in front, not to be missed. Not that he thought Zim would care, he just wasn’t sure if Zim had ever seen someone with facial piercings (not counting Gaz’s eyebrow, if Zim ever noticed it he’d never said anything).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Zim would be over soon. Dib gave himself a once-over in the hall mirror, admiring the dark rings around his lips. The front door opening was his queue to head back downstairs.

“Hey, long time no s-” before Dib could finish, Zim walked over and grabbed his face in both hands, 

“Why do you have hooks in your mouth?”

“Hello to you too.”

“Yes, yes. Greetings Dib-love. Explain the clasps on your mouthparts,” Zim says, now fully grabbing the others’ bottom lip.

Dib reaches up, grabbing Zim’s hand, pulling it away from his mouth, “Do you mind not sticking your fingers in my mouth?”

“Explain yourself.”

“They’re just p-”

“EXPLAIN THEM”

“I said they’re j-”

“DIB, I DEMAND YOU EXPLA-”

Dib shoves his hand over Zim’s mouth, “If you’d be quiet for a minute,” Dib says removing his hand, “As I was saying, they’re lip piercings, like on my ears but they’re you know, on my lips.”

Zim ponders this for a moment before asking, “Will they not leak when you consume liquids?”

“What?” Dib stifles his laugh, “No, haha, the holes aren’t that big.”

“You lie! The holes on your ears could most definitely pass liquids!”

Dib rolls his eyes, “I- what, no, ughh. They’re not ‘exactly’ like my ears, they’re not gauges, just snake bites. So they’re not that big.”

Zim looks shocked, “You let a snake bITE YOUR FACE! And I thought you were less stupid than the other smelly humans. No matter, where is the evil snake creature who dares mark MY Dib? I SHALL DESTROY IT”

Groaning Dib responds, “Okay first off, shut the fuck up, I’m smarter than you sometimes-”

“LIES!”

“I said, shut it! Secondly, no, you idiot I didn’t let a snake bite me; that’s just what they call it when you get piercings here,” he adds, pointing to the aforementioned rings.

Zim is staring at them now, “That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid,” Dib snickers, now he’s just to get a rise from Zim.

Zim grabs him by the lapels, clearly affronted, he growls, “Dib-thing, it is your turn to do the shutting of up.”

“Oh, really?” Dib smirks.

“Yes. Really.”

Dib leans in towards the Irken and, with a smug look, says, “Make me~.”

Within a second, his lips are pressed into a kiss (surprisingly not that uncomfortable considering the relative newness of the piercings). All things considered, Zim’s remarkably gentle, wrapping his arms around Dib’s neck. Deepening the kiss, Zim's tongue swipes across his lower lip, he makes a small chirping sound at the feeling of the metal rings before sliding his tongue into Dib’s mouth altogether. Dib gladly accepts, feeling it rub along his own. Dib struggled to admit it, but he absolutely loved the feel of Zim’s tongue; the way it pushes in, wrapping around his own. Dib whimpers into the kiss, his hands now firmly grasping Zim’s ass, rolling the boy’s hips into his own. Dib was getting extraordinarily turned on right now, so he can’t help but whine as Zim pulls away, a self-satisfied grin gracing his lips as he rests their heads together. He can only imagine what a dishevelled wreck he must look like right now. Before Dib can continue his train of thought, Zim cuts in.

“Hmm, these lip hooks-”

“Piercings,” Dib corrects.

“Piercing hooks. Zim shall permit them,” Zim says, running his tongue across Dibs’ lip for emphasis.

“Oh really?” Dib asks, raising his eyebrow, “And who says I need your approval?”

Staring Dib in the eyes, Zim speaks, “You BELONG to Zim. Zim must approve!”

“Is that so?” Dib cracks a smile, “And who exactly decided that?” he adds teasingly.

“HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!” Zim yells.

Dib places a kiss on Zim’s cheek, “Relax, I’m only kidding.”

Zim grumbles something under his breath about “meaningless human buffoonery” before answering, “Good,” he gives Dib a brief kiss, “you belong to Zim,” he whispers, placing a kiss on the corner of Dib’s mouth. “You are MINE,” he adds, leaving kisses down Dib’s neck. “Mine.” he breathes into Dib’s shoulder before biting down, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that it would absolutely leave a mark. “Mine,” Zim says again before biting down in another spot, going back up this time to Dib’s neck. “You are Zim’s,” he affirms, now leaving a trail of hickeys down to his shoulder, “Do you understand?” he questions, not once stopping his mission of placing as many marks as he can. 

Dib’s losing his mind. He feels so hot, groaning at Zims’ question before clearing his mind enough to answer, “Fuck, Zim. Yes.” Zim nips at his jaw, then going up to Dib’s ear, earning another groan from Dib, “I’m all yours Zim. All of me. Everything I am, it’s yours. Just please don’t stop!”  
Zim does the opposite, sliding his hand up Dib’s shirt, “Well, when you put it like that,” Zim whispers against Dib’s lips before sucking his lower lip, rolling it lightly between his teeth. Dib seriously can’t take any more of this, everything was too intense, too much, yet he needed more. He tries to talk in between kisses, “Ziiim, mmm- I need, mm- I- I- mmhm,” but Zim doesn’t let up on his mouth, his hands moving south, playing with the waistband of Dibs’ jeans-

“Get a fucking room!” Gaz yells from where she is now standing in the doorway, still staring at the Nintendo Switch in her hands. 

“Oh SHIT!” Dib startles and faster than the speed of light Dib forces Zim off, sending him falling on his ass two feet from where he’d been standing just a second ago.

Zim looks up at him, accusingly, “WHAT THE HELL, DIB?” 

Dib gapes at Zim, face no doubt still as dark as Zim’s shirt, “ME WHAT THE HELL? NO, YOU WHAT THE HELL-”

Gaz interrupts again, “Can you two shut up!” she looks up for a moment, giving the duo a once over, “And go be gross somewhere else.”

Dib is so embarrassed; if a meteorite would crash through their house right now, striking him dead, he’d be thankful, “I- We...We were just-”

Zim interjects, “Zim was claiming what is his.” he says without the decency to look even a little bit flustered.

Dib manages to turn about three shades darker before speaking up again, “sorry, um-Zim let’s just go, umm,” Dib grabs Zim’s hand, pulling him up and starts heading towards his room. However, he is held in place by the alien. ‘Oh no.’

“No. The Dib is mine, and WE were here first,” Zim asserts, pulling Dib into him. Zim attempts to keep up his activities from early, biting down possessively on Dibs’ shoulder.

“Ow, Zim, fuck. This is not happening right now. We can go to my room,” Dib says, desperately trying to keep his focus. Gaz is going to murder them, and this is awkward as all hell... but hnnnn, Zim is very enticing.

Gaz is going to lose her shit, Dib can tell, and the next thing she says confirms that.

“I am giving you five seconds to leave the living room before I eviscerate you.” she seethes, Zim meets her gaze for a moment. You can almost feel the tension in the room as Gaz counts down, Dib is sweating, trying to pull Zim up the stairs (he may be small but damn, if he doesn’t want to move he won’t be moved).

When she reaches two, Zim FINALLY gives, “Very well, Dib-sister,” he kisses Dib one more time and quickly follows him up the stairs.

Dib closes and locks his bedroom door. Then he turns to Zim, “What the actual fuck Zim!” more yelling than asking at this point. “Dude, that was insanely awkward! Not to mention, Gaz was going to kill us!”

Zim has a feral grin on his face, “Let her try! Zim will not be killed by a human. And you are not permitted to die. Not without my permission.”

Dib just stares for a moment. Laughs a little and then it keeps going, unable to stop, Zim just looks so resolute, and this was all over Dib’s sister walking in on them, Zim’s tongue shoving down Dibs’ throat, ten seconds from him actually stripping. Frickin’ hell. This boy would be the death of him (especially since that was apparently the only thing “permitted”). That was so embarrassing, the worst part being it wasn’t the first time either... ‘I really need to get my own place.’

Zim quirks his head to the side, “If you wish to reside in a new house, you can live with Zim.”

Dib stops laughing, eyes widening, he hadn’t thought he’d said that out loud, “Wait, what?”

Zim looks at his feet, wringing his hands and repeats, “I said, that should the Dib, wish to have his “own place”... perhaps he would wish to share Zim’s base.” 

Dib smiles, grabbing Zim’s hands in his own, “Is that your way of asking me to move in with you?” 

Zim glances at their hands before meeting Dib’s eyes and saying, “Yes. Should Dib want to I-”

Dib stops him with a kiss, “sounds great,” he says, now he can’t stop smiling, “but you’re going to need to make it actually livable.”

“I live there?” Zim says, confused.

Dib kisses his cheek, “Yeah well, you know that’s not what I mean.”

Zim looks like he’s thinking and grumbles out, “Ugh stupid humans and their stupid requirements”

Dib sighs contentedly, placing another kiss on his boyfriend’s face, “Thank yooouuu.” Dib hugs Zim tightly, putting his head in the nape of his neck and whispers, “You and I can design a bedroom, OUR bedroom, together too~”

This earns Dib a blush, blossoming on the centre of Zim’s face, trailing all the way to his shoulders. “We will need a lock to keep GIR out... he’ll get pizza sauce everywhere.”

Dib chuckles, “You can’t seriously be blushing right now. No way. Ten minutes ago you were trying to ‘claim’ me in front of Gaz, no problem. Talking about making room for us is, what does it?”

Zim’s skin flushes even darker “Shut up.” he says, no bite in his words.

A smirk reappears on Dib’s face as he turns to look Zim in the eyes, “I do believe I said you’d have to make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :]  
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
